For esthetic reasons, it is desirable to provide linings provided with a coating having a wood sheet and shaped to give it a three-dimensional shape.
FR 2 922 137 discloses a coating comprising a wood sheet provided with a flexible reinforcement layer glued on the back of the wood sheet, the reinforcement layer being a textile such as a fabric or a nonwoven, a paper or a rubber sheet, the coating also comprising a protective layer on the wood sheet, having elasticity properties to facilitate the shaping of the coating.
It may prove necessary to cut the coating to form its edges or to arrange an opening therein, for example to insert an electric switch or an opening control for a door. The cut edges can have appearance flaws due to the fibrous nature of the wood sheet and possibly of the reinforcement layer.
These flaws can for example be treated through the local application of a resin on the cut edges. Nevertheless, these operations are difficult to automate and must therefore be done manually.
Otherwise, these cut edges may be concealed by covers. Nevertheless, these covers may damage the esthetics and perceived quality, and necessarily cause additional costs.